Delirium
by Nathye Adorno
Summary: É preciso externar o subconsciente para compreender o próprio ego.


Mais uma manhã extraordinária na vida do herói do mundo mágico. Antes fosse. Abri os olhos e encarei por alguns segundos o teto claro. Senti alguém respirando próximo a minha clavícula e beijar levemente meu lóbulo esquerdo. Fechei os olhos, apreciando o momento:

- Você devia levantar. - Ela sussurrou. Opa. Aquela não era a voz suave de sua querida Ginny.

Sentei-me bruscamente e olhei para a figura desconhecida ao meu lado. Pansy encarava-me com os olhos avelãs bem abertos, parecendo assustada. Eu deveria estar dormindo ainda. Esfreguei os olhos bem forte, ouvindo as gargalhadas da mulher.

- O que diabos você faz aqui, Parkinson? - Perguntei rude, colocando meus óculos e logo me arrependendo.

- Harry, querido, você era bem mais divertido quando estava comigo. - Ela fez bico e de repente eu tive vontade de sentir seu gosto novamente. - Eu só queria ver como você está levando sua vida de casado. - Ela levantou e parou no pé da minha cama. A idade não parecia ter efeito sobre ela. - Um dia na vida de Harry Potter. Daria um livro, não acha?

Ri sem graça e levantei arrastando o lençol comigo. Não importava se ela já tinha me visto nu, não daria aquele gostinho novamente.

- Não queria ver mesmo. - Debochou.

Não prestei atenção. Saí em direção ao armário, tirando uma muda de vestes limpas e indo ao banheiro.

- O que você faria se a Ginny te visse aqui? - perguntei, sem razão, saindo do banheiro já vestido.

- Ela não vai me ver, relaxa. - Falou calmamente, examinando uma foto minha com meus filhos e minha mulher. Colocou a foto de maneira brusca no móvel e voltou-se para mim. - Vamos?

- V-Você vai descer comigo? - Gaguejei e passei a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Claro. Você achou que ia se livrar de mim tão cedo? - Ela fez uma cara de ofendida.

Descemos pelas escadas duplas em silêncio. A casa ficava silenciosa quando os meninos iam para a escola. O cheiro maravilhoso de torradas e ovos inundaram minhas narinas. Se tinha algo em que minha mulher era muito boa - além de quadribol - era na cozinha.

- Ela realmente sabe cozinhar. - Pansy constatou, obviamente sentindo o cheiro.

Entrou na cozinha antes de mim e eu parei em frente ao portal. Bom, não havia gritos. Talvez eu estivesse sonhando. Ela meteu a cabeça fora e chamou:

- Você não vem? - perguntou.

Entrei receoso, mas Gin apenas serviu ovos no meu prato e deu-me um beijo leve. A morena contraiu os lábios em uma fina linha e resmungou alguma coisa inaudível.

- Teve uma boa noite? - Minha mulher sentou do meu lado. Ela tinha o cabelo preso no próprio cabelo e alguns fios que desprendiam dele dava-lhe um ar angelical. Eu amava aquela mulher.

- Pare de devanear com a caçula Weasley. - A Slytherin sentou do meu outro lado.

- Ela é minha mulher, Parkinson. - Falei entre dentes. Aquilo era ridículo, como ambas poderiam estar na mesma mesa?

- Ainda não descobriu, gênio? Ela não me vê. Ninguém me vê, na verdade. - Ela pegou um pedaço da minha torrada e colocou na boca. - Eu tinha razão. - Como ela apareceu ali? E por que ela está comendo? Olhei minha torrada, eu via o pedaço que a Pansy havia arrancado, mas Ginevra também o via? Balancei a cabeça, tentando evitar esses pensamentos. Era muito difícil. - Você não pode me evitar.

- Com licença, Gin. - levantei bruscamente, deixando meu café da manhã intacto.

Pansy veio em meu encalço, deixando-me levemente irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo eu a queria comigo.

- Como você faz isso? Você está na minha cabeça, que tal ficar lá?! - Pansy ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Desde quando eu obedeço o que você manda? - Nossos olhares se cruzaram, mas eu sabia que ela estava certa. - Olha aqui, Potter, eu também não queria estar aqui, mas não é opcional. É aquela coisa de crescimento espiritual. Idiotice.

Meu rosto ficava vermelho a medida que ela falava. Eu queria morrer, ou pelo menos ficar o dia todo na cama. Pansy segurou meu braço, entrelaçando-o com o braço fino dela. Entramos num beco escuro antes de desaparecer em pura pressão.

A fonte do ministério havia sido restaurada, mas não em seus moldes originais. Shacklebolt havia colocado todas estátuas em pé de igualdade, apesar de muitas discussões internas. As lareiras brilhavam em verde-néon a cada piscar de olhos.

Chegamos até a minha pequena sala e, antes que eu pudesse me acomodar, ela tomou meu lugar habitual.

- Como sempre, belas fotos de família feliz, Potter. - Eu sorri. Minha família é meu maior orgulho, mas toda aquela ironia já me incomodava.

- Para, Parkinson. - falei ríspido, puxando-a da cadeira. Encostei-a na parede, ainda apertando seu braço. - Estou cheio de suas ironias, e se vou ter que te suportar, tente se comportar. - Eu soltei seu braço, mas não saí de sua frente.

Ela apenas fitava meus olhos. Alguma coisa no seu avelã queimava em combustão espontânea. Era o mesmo sentimento de quando costumávamos sair juntos, Luxúria misturado com algo ainda indescritível.

Nossas bocas roçaram involuntariamente, quase como se fossem imãs. A mão dela subia delicadamente pelas minhas costas e, antes que eu pudesse interromper, seus dedos entrelaçaram nos cabelos da minha nuca. Ela puxou meu rosto de encontro dela, enquanto minhas mãos traziam-na para perto pela cintura.

O aprofundamento foi inevitável. Era o gosto de anos acumulado em segundos. Meus sentidos e pensamentos ficaram enevoados.

"_Pare."_ alguma estúpida voz na minha cabeça disse isso, então eu empurrei-a contra a parede com um pouco mais de força que o planejado. Eu havia acabado de trair minha esposa com um fantasma?

- Potter. - Eu ouvi ela gritar da minha sala. Olhei para trás e passei a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, meio que me desculpando, então entrei no elevador que já ia fechando.

Não sei bem em qual andar eu saí, mas eu esbarrei em Ron. Talvez ele não me julgasse tanto.

- Rony. - Apertamos as mãos. - Preciso de um conselho.

- Ginny prefere amor-perfeito a rosas. - ele disse enquanto andávamos pelo corredor. Achamos uma sala vazia e embrenhamo-nos.

- Não é isso. - estalei os dedos. - Eu acho que eu estou vendo um fantasma, mas só eu vejo.

- Não seja idiota, Harry, isso não é possível.

- Até que fim, Potter. Sabe quantas salas tem nesse prédio? Claro que eu não tive que procurar em nenhuma, mas minha entrada tinha que ser dramática. - Pansy apareceu, já tagarela. Ela sentou na cadeira de espaldar alto, de quem eu não sabia pertencer, e balançou o sapato de salto fino.

Quando costumávamos sair ela nunca os tirava, alegando deixá-la mais poderosa e balancear nossos tamanhos. Eu nunca reclamava porque os achava muito sexy, mas agora, da maneira que ela batia contra o mármore e balançava-os, enojava-me.

- Cala a boca. - Gritei. Ronald arregalou os olhos, aflito.

- Você está bem, cara?

- Não, claro que não. A Parkinson não sai da minha cola. - eu apontei para a imagem que me assombrava.

- Assim você me ofende, _querido_. - Ela levantou e veio caminhando em minha direção, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo meu peito e ficando em pé atrás de mim, arrastando de leve a boca pela parte descoberta da minha nuca.

Inferno. Se isso existia, era lá que eu estava.

- Você deveria ir descansar cara, tenho certeza que isso é só cansaço. - mas as linhas de expressão do Ron se encontravam duras e ansiosas.

Soltei o ar rapidamente. Era melhor eu ir, não iria fazer bem algum ficar ali, mas eu não podia voltar em casa.

Não sabia para onde ir. Qualquer lugar que eu fosse, ela estaria lá. Então simplesmente me veio à cabeça um antigo parque junto da minha primeira casa. Não que fosse aconselhável maiores de 12 anos brincar em parques abandonados, mas minha intuição queimava para lá.

Sentei num banco rachado e ela sentou na areia a minha frente. Suas mãos seguraram as minhas, mas eu não queria mais impedir isso.

- O que você é? - perguntei baixinho.

- Eu acho que sou uma alucinação erotomática. - ela tentou ler minha reação, mas eu virei o rosto. Antes que eu perguntasse novamente ela falou: - É um tipo de alucinação que se refere ao amor romântico. Talvez eu tenha tido um grande impacto sobre você.

- Eu amo minha mulher, Parkinson. E como você pode saber tanto? - No horizonte eu via um vulto se aproximando. Seria estranho para um trouxa ver um homem num parque abandonado, conversando sozinho.

- Gosto de psicologia humana. - Eu parei de encarar o vulto e voltei a olhar Pansy, que havia passado a apertar minha mão mais fracamente.

Eu fiquei encarando enquanto ela desaparecia.

- Até mais, Potter. - Ela disse. Então eu fiquei ali, parado, encarando o vazio que se estendia. O vulto entrava em foco e agora eu via uma mulher, bem vestida e de salto, passando pela frente do parque.

Ela virou o rosto por questões de segundos e nossos olhos se encontraram. A mesma mulher que estava segurando minha mão antes, estava agora parada nos portões.

- Potter?

- Parkinson. - Sibilei um sorriso. Ela olhou-me, obviamente, confusa. Ela nunca entenderia o encontro que tive consigo em minha mente.

- Quanto tempo. - Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar, voltando a sua expressão normal.

- Sim. - Eu estendi a mão para apertar a dela, ainda sorrindo debilmente.

- Bom, eu preciso ir almoçar. - Ela já ia se afastando, antes que eu segurasse seu braço.

- Que tal ir comigo? - Talvez, somente dessa vez, eu pudesse compreender uma das minhas alucinações.

**FIM**


End file.
